


Open Secrets

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: A story in which Saeyoung finds a love that ends up being closer than he imagined
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Open Secrets

“Can you at least listen to that with headphones on? I’m trying to work.” Your roommate, Saeyoung called from his room, referring to the loud music you were currently playing in yours.

“I’m in my room, I can do what I want.” You called back but still grabbed your headphones, untangling them and plugging them into your laptop.

Tapping your foot along to the beat of the music, you reached to the floor, grabbing your laptop and going into the hacking forum you found when you were doing research on possibly starting working for a hacking agency. You smiled when you saw a little notification in the corner of your screen, signaling that you had a private message.

_**707:** Hey babe! Got anything fun going today?_

_**MC:** just arguing with my roommate, the usual. you?_

You and 707 had been talking on the forum for as long as you could remember and one day, he posted something about how annoying his roommate was and how difficult it was to concentrate on his hacking job, and you messaged him telling him how much you sympathized with him, since you had a horrible roommate as well. You both stayed up that night, exchanging stories about your horrible roommates.

_**707:** I want to go out tonight but I’m too behind on work. Wanna video chat? U could entertain me ;)_

_**MC:** only if you can entertain me right back. ;)_

Along with having horrible roommates, you and 707 had figured out that you guys had the same sort of humor and never ran out of stuff to talk about. You knew he liked to be called 707, he was into rock music, and liked Honey Buddha Chips and Dr. Pepper, and he didn’t really like to share much else about himself, fact wise. But you did know lots of personal things about him, like he has a twin brother who he lost touch with at a young age. All 707 knew about you was from your account: your name and the fact you had an annoying roommate and that you were studying computer science in college, and some of your deepest darkest secrets you had decided to share with him—he hadn’t even hacked you to find out more information. You were intriguing and he wanted to figure you out on his own.

_**707:** C’mon! Aren’t u a little curious about who I am? Because I’m very curious about u. I tend to keep my identity a secret because of my work, but there’s something about u that makes me want to be completely honest about myself. _

You felt a pink blush spread across your neck and cheeks.

_**MC:** of course i’m curious. i’m just nervous. i’m probably not what you’d expect._

_**707:** U’re everything I’d want and more.. pls let me know who u r. _

_**MC:** i’m sorry, i can’t. _

You felt bad, you wanted to meet 707, badly. But there was something about the anonymity that was stopping you. It made you feel safe, protected. He had all your secrets but no face to put them to. You knew things about him he hadn’t told anyone else and if you were actually to put a face to those secrets, it’d be like your two worlds were colliding together.

_**707:** Can I meet u in person?_

“(MC), I’m going to the library. It’s your night to make dinner. I’ll be back later.” You looked up from your laptop and made eye contact with Saeyoung. You and Saeyoung weren’t roommates by choice; the campus had overbooked the residence halls this year so they put you and him together in a campus owned apartment.

“Yeah because studying here is so horrible.” You rolled your eyes, throwing a small pillow at Saeyoung. “Don’t let the door hit you on your way out.”

Saeyoung sighed, and mumbled something about how it wouldn’t be horrible if you were gone, and shoved another book in his messenger bag. “Just please, don’t burn down our apartment when I’m gone.”

He closed the door to your room and you looked down at your message from 707 that had still gone unanswered.

_**MC:** when and where? i don’t even know where you live. _

You felt your heartbeat increase as you sent the message. What if 707 decided that you weren’t worth meeting in person? What if he was just playing a trick on you? What if- a new response popped up.

_**707:** I can meet u anywhere. I traced ur IP address and I’m close to you to meet wherever ur comfortable. I will come for u!_

You read that message and found yourself scrambling to your closet, not even caring that he had violated your privacy by tracing your IP address, and trying to find something more presentable to wear than a black zip up hoodie and some grey sweatpants. Settling on a brown sweater and a black skirt, you quickly typed out a response to 707, telling him to meet you at a bookstore not too far from your apartment before smoothing down your hair.

Your heart was pounding harder than you thought it ever had before. Every step you were taking to the book store brought you closer to the boy that you spent every waking minute talking to. The boy who wedged his way into your heart even though you didn’t even know what he looked like.

You could see the inside now; the old chairs that didn’t match, the books that looked like they had been tossed into water and dried only to be placed back on the shelf. There were two boys in there, one sitting down in a comfy chair, emerged in his book and another one standing and waiting for someone to help him at the register, headphones in his ears.

_**MC:** there’s two people inside. are you here yet?_

You saw the boy with headphones take out his phone and type a response and you felt your heart twinge when you realized it was probably 707. Looking down at your phone there was no response. Maybe his data connection was bad?

The boy with the headphones grabbed his bag and started to head outside. As he passed you with a quick glance in your direction, you snuck a peak at the coffee cup he was nursing in his hands. The name on there said Jihyun, not 707.

So your 707 had to be the one on the couch, reading. You walked in and the boy looked up, looking at you confusedly. “MC?”

“Oh, Saeyoung. Hey.” Why was he here? “I thought you were going to the library.”

Saeyoung rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, gesturing to his coffee. “Change of plans, the library was busy with people cramming for finals.” You nodded, looking around the store for another boy. He wouldn’t stand you up. He promised he would meet you.

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Walking into the bathroom, you took a deep breath. 707 was nowhere to be seen, not that you even knew what he looked like. You pulled your phone out of your back pocket. There was a new message from 707 from a minute ago.

_**707:** U here yet darling? Can’t wait to meet u. I’m sitting on the big blue couch in the main area. _

Okay, he’s here. Maybe he just went to the bathroom when you came in. Splashing some cold water on your face to help you calm down, you walked out, only coming face to face with Saeyoung again.

_**MC:** i’m literally standing in the main area and all i see is my stupid roommate._

You could hear Saeyoung’s phone buzz from where you were standing right when you sent that message. He pulled out his phone, read whatever was on his screen and stood up, walking over to you. “This was you? This whole time, the person I’ve been talking to was you, MC?”

Saeyoung looked mad. Hell, you were mad too. “You lied to me! You said your name was 707 and you liked rock music and-”

“You really think you know me? My real name is Saeyoung, 707’s a nickname and you would probably know that if you even tried to get to know me. How should you know what type of music I listen to? Not like you ever tried to like me.”

You felt tears threaten to spill, and you looked at Saeyoung. “I gave my heart to 707 and finding out it’s you is like being lied to. You lied to me.”

“I never lied, MC! You knew my nickname, I was more truthful to you as 707 than I’ve been with anyone for a long time. And how was I supposed to know it was you?” Saeyoung broke off, angrily swiping a tear off his cheek. “I thought it was just a coincidence that the person I was talking to was named MC too. That when I traced your IP address and you were in this area that there was no way, it had to be a fluke. I mean, what were the chances? Not like we could have ever put two and two together, we never made an effort to know each other in person.”

Tears were falling freely down both of your faces. You could just picture how the two of you looked right now, Angry stances, crying, but so much love still in each other’s eyes. This was the man you had fallen in love with, no matter how you felt before, you knew in this moment that this felt right. More right than anything had in a long time.

You looked up at Saeyoung, wiping away tears so you could see him. “What’s gonna happen now? I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” you broke off, another sob coming out of nowhere.

Saeyoung didn’t know how to react; he never had been in a situation like this before. Not like many can say they had. So he did the only thing he thought of: Saeyoung lightly grabbed your chin, looking into your eyes, trying to find any sign of resistance before he kissed you. But he didn’t find anything in them but want and love.

It wasn’t a pretty kiss. You had been crying, your lips were chapped and he could taste the saltiness of the tears. This was Saeyoung’s first kiss, he didn’t know what to do and you weren’t exactly very responsive in all of this.

Saeyoung pulled away, brushing his thumb against your lower lip. “I-I-I should go. I’ll see you later at the apartment I guess.”

He waited a few moments before giving up hope that you’d say anything. Turning and grabbing his bag, he felt you grab his forearm, making him turn back to you.

And then your lips were on his. This time, you were the one in control. It was a rough kiss, full of anger and possibly hatred but definitely love and passion. Saeyoung dropped his bag to the floor, one arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer to him, the other hand knotting itself into your hair.

Pulling away, you looked up at Saeyoung shyly. “Can I walk home with you?”

Saeyoung smiled, grabbing his bag once more, holding his arm out for you to take. “I’ve never heard you call the apartment home before.”

You shrugged. “I always thought wherever 707 was, that would be home. I guess it took me too long to realize that I’ve been home all along.”

-

Six months later, you were sitting squished in between Zen and Yoosung on the dingy green couch that resided in the living room of your apartment. Jaehee was sitting at the small kitchen table, her laptop and various piles of paperwork spread around her. Sending a desperate glance at Saeyoung, he shrugged, silently apologizing with his eyes. You and Saeyoung were going to have a night in and watch some Netflix, maybe order some Chinese food since he was done with his current project for work and you two haven’t spent much time together lately. But when Saeyoung got a call from Yoosung asking what he was doing, your boyfriend panicked, inviting over his best friend and in turn, resulted in Yoosung telling Zen and Jaehee tag along, Jumin was invited but he declined, claiming he had work to do.

Since you and Saeyoung found out that both of you were talking to each other online, it took awhile for you two to find the same connection in person; it was awkward and frustrating and at points, both of you wanted to give up, but you pushed through and now you couldn’t be happier together. Once you two found your rhythm, he invited you to join this charity organization with some other people he knew, since you were finishing up with school and were looking for something to do. Perfect timing too, because the role you took in the organization was something that had recently opened up due to something tragic happening to a former member named Rika.

It’s not that you and Saeyoung were ashamed of your relationship, far from it actually. You wanted to shout it from the rooftops that you were in love with Saeyoung Choi, but It was just easier to let the other members of the RFA figure it out on their own without making it into a big deal. So here you were, sitting between Yoosung and Zen with Saeyoung on a loveseat next to all by himself. Shooting another look at Saeyoung, you silently got up, heading to the bathroom.

Once you left the room, you felt your phone buzz in your pocket and you pulled it out.

**RFA Messenger: Message from: 707**

Unlocking your phone, you smiled as the old name you knew Saeyoung as brought old memories back. Only you knew him as Saeyoung and to protect his identity, he was either Luciel, 707, or Seven around friends. Your phone quickly brought you to the message your boyfriend sent you.

**_It really sucks when u’re sitting in the same room as 2 other people who r talking about having a crush on ur gf._ **

From the other room, you heard someone exclaim loudly and you quickly washed your hands, walking back in the room to find Zen and Yoosung huddled around Yoosung’s phone. Deciding now was a good moment, you sat next to Saeyoung and set your hand on his thigh, just wanting to touch him as you haven’t had this chance in a while due to him being so busy.

“What are they freaking out about?” Saeyoung covered your hand with his, moving the intertwined hands slightly farther down his thigh.

“You know that text I sent you?” You nodded, looking at him inquisitively. “Well… Yoosung might have accidentally received it first.”

Yoosung walked over to you, successfully wedging himself in between you and Saeyoung. “So… you two are dating?” You nodded, biting your lip. “I don’t understand why it was something that needed to be hidden.” You and Saeyoung opted to stay quiet, not really sure how to respond to that statement

“To be fair, he has a point.” Zen called from the other couch, his head buried in a pillow. Jaehee has stayed quiet through this interaction, but now had stopped her typing to watch what was going to happen. “We‘re all in an organization together. V’s hiding things first, and now you two are as well.”

Shaking your head, you stood up and stretched before brushing down your shirt slightly when you noticed Saeyoung staring at the patch of bare skin that was showing. “The difference is that we weren’t hiding us dating, we just didn’t think it needed to be a whole announcement and if anyone asked we’d have told everyone right away. We figured that you guys would figure it out on your own. Whatever V’s got going on is his stuff, and he will come to us when he’s ready. So leave him out of it, these are two very different situations.” No one said anything after that.

Yoosung slouched down into the couch, nervously biting his nails, Zen stared at the white and cracked ceiling, like he was trying to put together a puzzle. Jaehee suddenly seemed very interested in her work again. Saeyoung was nervously drumming on his thighs and waiting for anyone to react.

Giving up on getting any sort of response out of them, you headed to your room, moving to close the door but a foot stopped you. You opened the door and before you could say anything, Saeyoung’s hands were grazing your hips and his lips were attached to yours sweetly. “Goodnight, darling.”

Saeyoung brought a hand up to brush his thumb against your tinged pink cheeks and you grabbed his hand, lightly kissing his palm. “Are you coming in tonight?”

Since you figured out who 707 really was, you and Saeyoung have changed some of your sleeping arrangements. If Saeyoung was able to go to bed at night, he would crawl under your covers and wrap his arms around you whether you were awake or not; both of you found that when he started sleeping in your bed, you’ve both had been sleeping a lot better.

Saeyoung bit his lip nervously, looking over his shoulder before leaning down to press another quick kiss to your lips. “I’ll see what I can do, Yoosung might stay over and if that happens, I’ll probably give him my bed.”

You nodded your head, detaching yourself from his grip. “Have fun with the boys but don’t bother Jaehee too much.”

Saeyoung sent you one last smile before exiting your room and closing your door. You crawled in your bed and clicked on the RFA chat room, an idea starting to form in your head. You bit your lip, going into the text messages and thought of some messages that could make your boyfriend become a little flustered.

**_I think about you moaning my name a lot_ **

**_Your body pressed against mine_ **

**_My hands in your hair as you kiss my neck_ **

**_Utter bliss_ **

You could hear Saeyoung’s phone going off like crazy and you giggled to yourself, just picturing his face blushing red when he read those messages.

“Seven what’s the matter?” Zen’s voice brought you back to reality and you could just picture your boyfriend, sitting on his hands, his neck and cheeks flushed a bright red, and he was doing everything he could to avoid eye contact with everyone.

“N-nothing, I’ve gotta go to the bathroom, I’ll be back.” A few moments later, your door was being opened and then closed again, Saeyoung coming over and hovering over you, his hands placed on the bed on either side of your face. “You think it’s funny? Sending me in things you know will make me crazy?”

You giggled, putting your right hand on the back of his neck, guiding his lips to yours. “It was a little funny.” Saeyoung let a low growl rip through his throat and he connected your lips feverently. You pushed him back slightly. “Y’know what we should do?”

“Really? You’re trying to talk now?” Saeyoung’s lips were ghosting across your neck and you had to struggle to push him away again.

“Take a picture of us together right now, and send it in the RFA chat room, and be like “oops guess you know our secret now”.

He agreed, opening the RFA messenger and pressing the new chat room button. You joined right away and you both waited until the other members logged in - sans V.

Not two seconds after Saeyoung posted the pictures, you heard Yoosung’s phone ding from the next room. “WHAT THE HECK?”

“You left us to go make out?” Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung pushed their way into your room, not even caring about invading your privacy. “Don’t you have any decency?”

“Nah,” Saeyoung shrugged before burying his head in your shoulder and you giggled softly as you felt his breath tickle your neck.

Zen sent Saeyoung an exasperated look. “You better not act like a wolf to her alright? I know how men get around a beautiful lady so you better treat MC right.”

You giggled and Zen glared at you, sitting down on the bed next to you and Saeyoung, Yoosung and Jaehee following suit. Jaehee cleared her throat. “So how’d it happen? How’d you two get together?”

Saeyoung smiled widely, recounting the moments up to when you two got together. “And so now, since I had a free night off from work, we were actually trying to have a night in by ourselves tonight but-”

“Say no more,” Jaehee interjected, grabbing Zen and Yoosung by their wrists. “We’ll get out of your way. Have fun, but be safe!”

Yoosung waggled his eyebrows at Saeyoung and Saeyoung wanted to shrink into your mattress, opting to bury his face in your neck instead.

“I didn’t know Seven was capable of having feelings,” you heard Zen mention to his two friends on their way out the door, making you laugh as you heard a loud smack and Zen exclaim “don’t blemish my perfect skin!”

Once the front door closed, you brought Saeyoung’s head back up and kissed him. “So where were we before we were interrupted?” Saeyoung grinned, pushing you back down on the bed and covered your lips with his own, happy to stay up doing more things other than hacking.

As soon as he started making his way down towards you chest, both of your phones went off and he groaned, reaching for his own.

**Jumin Han: If anyone didn’t know that Luciel and MC were dating, than you’re more stupid than I previously thought.**

**707: Jumin, just cuz u accidentally received one of my ~pictures~ meant for MC does not mean u figured it out on ur own**

**Yoosung★: Pictures? T_T**

**ZEN: Speaking of pictures, want to see a new one I took today?**

**Jaehee Kang: Zen, please share with us your beauty, for it will brighten even the night sky.**

**707: As lovely as this conversation is, I’m going to go kiss my girlfriend now.**

**_707 has left the chatroom._ **

**ZEN: I still don’t understand how Seven was able to get a girlfriend before me, especially since I am so good looking.**

**_MC has left the chatroom._ **

You put down your phone and grinned up and Saeyoung who was already looking at you adoringly. “So… now that they’re gone, what do you want to do?” You asked, playing with his fingers.

“Want to play LOLOL as random people and make Yoosung upset because he’s losing to us?” Saeyoung looked at you with a wicked grin and you felt the same smirk make its way onto your face.

“Do you even have to ask?” You laughed as he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, taking you to the living room where his computer station was set up.

To anyone else, this would be a horrible way to spend your one night together. But to you and Saeyoung, as long as you were in each other’s company, that’s what mattered most.


End file.
